Saved By An Angel
by Bombshellgal
Summary: A Modern Pocahontas. Pocahontas is in an abusive relationship but she will be saved by an angel in her dreams.


The last thing Pocahontas remembered was being knocked out cold by a mysterious person. She hazily opened her eyes to find herself being held roughly by her abusive boyfriend Kocuum who had red devil horns and a red devil tail. He had just landed on a cloud showing he had knocked her out. "Kocuum what are you doing, what's going on?" she asked freaking out. "You'll see you bitch." He evily replied holding her carelessly off a cloud. They were so high up, New York City was hardly visible. Kocuum was her abusive boyfriend who was not only extremely possessive but controlling, condescending, rude, and a total jerk. "Kocuum, please let me go." She cried trying to get out of his rough grasp. "Poor choice of words." He wickedly chuckled as he let her go. She fell from the cloud, screaming, terrified. She was falling as fast as she screamed for dear life. She could only hope she would maybe land in the river since she was a good swimmer, but that wasn't a very good chance. She was so terrified and screaming for dear life she didn't even notice the angel who was flying after her. As she was screaming she felt a pair of strong arms catch her. She quickly looked down to see she was still really high up then looked around to see a beautiful man or angel had caught her. He had beautiful golden blonde hair, sea blue eyes and handsome facial features. He was smiling a beautiful smile at her as he held onto her safely. Even though he was wearing a tight short sleeve black t-shirt, black skinny jeans that were tucked into his black combat boots and had beautiful white and gold angel wings. She had never felt so safe in someone's arms until the angel caught her. She smiled a sigh of relief as she looked into the angel's eyes. She held onto her savior for dear life as he gently flew to her favorite place, Starbucks. After they reached Starbucks he gently set her down and looked at her with his gorgeous blue eyes and smiled a dreamy beautiful smile at her. She couldn't believe what had just happened, she had been saved by an angel. She smiled at the angel in front of her as he took her hand in his. "Thank you for saving my life." She said a little shaken up, but safe that he had saved her. "Your welcome." The angel smiled at her as he gently stroked her face. "Are you an angel?" she curiously asked. "No I'm your angel." He replied as they looked into each other's eyes. "How did you know to take me to starbucks?" she curiously giggled at the angel. "It's one of my favorite places too." He simply replied. "Please, tell me your name." she asked him. "John Smith." He replied. "What's yours?" he curiously replied. "Pocahontas." She replied. "Thank you again for saving my life." She happily replied. "Of course, don't worry I will never let you fall." He told her. "I've never seen an angel until I saw you." She told him. "Even though I am an angel, I've never seen an angel until I saw you." He told her as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When he kissed her, she felt so alive. His kisses took her breath away and she felt like she was kissing the man she could be with for the rest of her life. They sadly pulled away and looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. "Please don't leave me." She said sadly as he held her. "Don't worry, I might not always be with you but I will never let you fall or let anything bad happen to you." He sweetly told her as he pulled her into a passionate embrace and kissed her one last time before flying off back to the sky. Pocahontas woke up from her dream. She looked down to see she had been sketching the angel she had been dreaming of for as long as she could remember. He was her dream man. She smiled realizing during her sketching she probably fell asleep. She knew what she needed to do. She immediately texted Kocuum texting him to meet her at Starbucks for a talk.

At Starbucks

Pocahontas stood around waiting for Kocuum. She then turned around when she saw him coming in, with no smile on his face, which she was used to since he hardly ever smiled. "Hey babe." She said trying to be as friendly and nice as possible. "Hey." He plainly replied. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked. "No thanks I'm good." She told him as he rolled his eyes and got a straight black coffee for himself. After he picked up his coffee they sat down at a table that was slightly secluded. "So what did you wanna talk about?" he asked with a slight bored tone. She took a deep breath. Here went nothing. "Kocuum I think we should break up." She said firmly. After hearing what she just said he let out a bitter laugh and looked at her. "What your serious?" he asked angrily. "I'm sick of you abusing me, your always mean to me, your condescending, and your extremely possessive and controlling." She angrily told him. "Your not breaking up with me you bitch!' he angrily spat as she tried to walk away but he caught her in a firm grip and turned her around to face him. "Kocuum let go of me!" she cried at his dangerously hard grip on her arm. He then began punching her in the face and knocked her to the ground and began kicking her as she cried out loud for help in pain but no one came over. "Kocuum please stop!" she desperately cried out with tears in her eyes as he continued to beat her. As he continued to beat her someone shoved Kocuum off of her and shoved him into the wall. "Leave her alone." The man yelled at Kocuum as he punched him in the face. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Kocuum spat as Pocahontas watched in fear still lying on the floor. "Saving her from you." The man replied. "Don't ever do that to her again." He furiously replied as Kocuum angrily stormed off. The guy quickly went over to Pocahontas to make sure she was okay. "Are you all right?" he gently asked her. Pocahontas couldn't believe what was right in front of her. It was the same angel in her dreams. He had blonde hair, sea blue eyes, and handsome chiseled facial features. He was the exact man she had been dreaming about. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said as he carefully helped her up. "Thank you for saving my life." She timidly told him. "Your welcome, I'm just glad you're ok." He told her as she held onto him. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers and they felt it was love at first sight. "What's your name?" he asked her. "Pocahontas?" she replied. "My names John Smith." He told her. Pocahontas took a moment to take in his beauty. He was wearing a pair of blue vans, blue jeans, and a red Ralph Lauren Polo. Hearing his name confirmed that it was the angel who saved her in her dreams. "I've never seen an angel until I saw you." He sweetly told her as he stroked her face. "I've never seen an angel until now." She replied looking in his eyes. "Thank you again for saving me." She happily replied. "No problem." He told her before pulling her into a passionate kiss. "Let me buy you a coffee." He said as she smiled at him. He ordered her a grande caramel macchiato and handed it to her. "My favorite how'd you know?" she curiously asked. "It's my favorite too." He grinned back at her as they headed outside Pocahontas was finally happy that she not only had a wonderful boyfriend but an angel who would never let her fall.

The End.


End file.
